This Way Down
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: AU, in where Garp has his way. Luffy become a marine captain and travels the world with a large crew of marines.
1. River Of Life's Path! Changing Tides!

Dawn Island was in the middle of a heat wave; yet the people of Foosha Village kept going along with their busy daily lives. The village and the surrounding farmlands was the main crops for the city on the other end of the island.

As the village people carried on as normal, they barely noticed the pirates coming to dock. The villagers was took one look at them and continued on as normal; it was nothing new to the older villagers for pirates to come and dock, as different pirate came and when every few years or so.

That for one villager it was new; five year old Monkey D Luffy had never seen pirates before, only head of them from his grandfather and the mayor.

From the safely of his home Luffy watched the pirates; leaning forward he had his arms folded on the windowsill staring through the glass.

The pirates strolled passed his house which was near the seafront and close to the dock, they laughed and talked loudly as then went along.

Luffy's eyes follows the man in front, the one with a straw hat upon his head; bright red hair stuck out from under and reaching down to this shoulder. Against the black cloak he was wearing, the red hair seems to be bright still.

"How can he wear that thing in this weather?" Luffy hears from behind as his grandfather comes closer to the to window and gazes at the pirates, "Red Haired Shanks?! What's he doing in these waters?"

"You know him, Grandpa?" Luffy asks as he unfolds his arm and turns and looks up at his only family member he ever known.

"That little punk is nothing but a trouble making," Monkey D Garp answered as he continued to stare, his eternal grin stayed on his face but in his dark eyes Luffy could see he was displeased. "Good thing I chose to be here a little longer. I bet you would have ran right up to greet them."

A grin appears his the child's lips, much like the older man's; Luffy's grandfather was right. If the old man had not been there he would have gone up and asked if they are a bad as his Grandfather made them out to be.

"Yeah!" Luffy said as he moved away from the window, "Can I go?"

"No." Garp said firmly, bending down to pick up his grandson, and place him on that Luffy's little legs wrapped around his middle, "Good thing I was here." Garp mumbles again as he walked away from the window and heads towards the kitchen, "I was meant to have left last week, but you caught that cold."

Garp had taken the last few years off of work to raise his grandson, now that Luffy was five he was going to leave him to live between to villagers.

"Shishi~ Grandpa," Luffy said smiling into the old man's neck, he loved his grandfather and hated when he left to go places even for short periods of time. He was also hating the fact that he was leaving for a long time.

"Luffy," Garp says as he lifted Luffy up and sat him on the table, "What do you think about coming with me? However I am not babying you any more, you are five now. "

Luffy blinked and frowned his grandfather once left him before in a forest to made his own way home and by looking at other children in the village, he knew that his grandfather was a little strange.

"YEAH!" Luffy cheered as he raised his arms in the air, laughing wildly; he did not mind if his grandfather was different, just as long as he did not leave him alone.


	2. Graduation Of One! The End For The Other

Luffy stood in front of a full length mirror, taking in his appearance. He was wearing black trousers that were semi tight around his legs; his jumper was also black, with a white sailor's collar with a dark red double strips, the ends of the sleeves were also white with red strips. He had a white hat on with black and red ribbon running around it, with a piece of it sticking out at the back.

Smiling bright he spins around once, then hurries to his bedroom door; on opening it he walks out and slammed it loudly behind him.

"Grandpa!" Luffy calls as he makes his way down the corridor and to the landing, he leans over the railing,"Grandpa! I'm ready!" Luffy frowns deeply when he heard no reply, "Grandpa?"

Blinking he listens, turning his head to one side. On not hearing any moved to the top of the stairs, then jumped the whole flight to the bottom. He lands on his hands and knees still blinking as he listening out for any sound. On hearing a noise Luffy stands and quickly ran to the kitchen.

"Grandpa? You were here!" Luffy said with a grin as he spotted his grandfather placing some food on the table, it was piled a mile high. He pauses when he noticed that his grandfather's mouth was turned up side down, looking very unhappy. "What's wrong?!" He shouted out loud, if only to get the old man's attention.

It worked; Garp blinked as he slid a lot of fried sheep eyes onto a plate and stares at Luffy. He smiled brightly when he sees that Luffy was in his graduation clothes.

"You look just like me when I graduated." Garp said oddly quite, he waved his hand to the table, "Eat up my boy, you have a big day ahead."

"Shishishishi~" Luffy laughs happily as he came forward and flopped down in the chair, "Something wrong?" He asked again as he watched his grandfather also taken a seat.

"Ah, nothing for you to worry about Luffy," Garp replies as he lifted a plate to his face and pours the contain into his mouth. "Just some little brat who disobeyed me...again."

"That Ace guy you mentioned before?" Luffy asked as he remembered that his grandfather's worry over his adopted grandson. Luffy grabbed a plate and also opened his mouth as wide as he could, dumping the food within.

"Yes," Garp said sadly as he lowed his head and sat the empty plate to one side, "That boy is turning my hair white."

"I think that's just because you're old grandpa." Luffy said with a cheeky grin, causing the old man to laugh out loud.

"Could be. Could be." Garp nodded his head as laughing, then stopped and leaned closer to the table and says in a low voice, "Oh and Luffy, I sneaked a peek at where they are assigning you."

Luffy also leans forward grinning ear to ear now, "Where is it?" He asked knowing that he was meant to have known until after graduation.

"East Blue!" Garp declared loudly then and laughed as loud as he could, "At the same base where I was first assigned!" Garp leans back into his seat and stared into nothingness as he gazed into his memories. "It was a new build back then, and there were only a small number. Ah, those were the days. Boring at times but still we had our moments."

Luffy smiled as he grabbed another plate and started to shovel food in with a spoon.


	3. Storm's Rage! Captain's Right To Command

The waves crashed against the three marine ships anchored at the docks, causing them to rock roughly. Sailor and marines ran around the docks and across the ships, trying to get everything ready.

"Captain!" A young marine called over the wind and the rain, "Are we really going to leave in this weather?"

Captain Monkey D Luffy nodded his head firmly, he had orders to capture a pirate that was working these waters and a informant had told them that the pirate's ship was sighted on a near by island.

His dark eyes narrowed at the skies that were covered in heavy storm clouds. He walked and leaned over the railings of the upper deck and glanced down at the men who were waiting for their orders.

"Raised the anchor!" Luffy screamed out to the men below deck, "Release the paddles!" Men replied back with a strong salute and hurried to continue their work.

Luffy turned and headed for the door wanting to get into and out of the rain...and maybe a bite to eat before they got there.

"He only seventeen?" A marine sneered as he tried a rope down, "Can't believe they let captains this young ran a full ship!" He glared towards his captain who had stopped and stared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Be silent." The other's mate who pulled at the rope said, "Just follow the order, hurry up I want to get out of this rain."

"Yeah." The first sneered some more, "Our captain can already leave now that he said a few words." He bent over slightly and kept looking at the young captain, "The only reason he got where he is was because of who his grandfather is!"

"Just shut up." The other said loudly, "If he hears you-" The other marine suddenly saw his friend was not looking at him and spun around to see their captain standing behind them.

"Then what?" The first said as he straighten up and glared fully at the younger man that was their captain, "He have us leave the ship- AH!"

Luffy had grabbed the man by the collar lifted he easily off floor, the marine's eyes widen in surprise as his feet tried to touch the ground.

"Yeah," Luffy growled out staring blankly at the older man, "I'll have you leave." With that said, Luffy jumped onto railing with the man wiggling in his grasp, "Go back to the base!" Luffy held the man behind with and threw him flying into the air with a force that carried the grown man all the way back to the docks. "And think about what you've done!" He shouted after the man.

Luffy held one hand up, shielding his eyes from the rain and watched as the man broke the surface of the water. People on land began throwing ropes down to him, trying to get him out of the choppy water.

"We need a extra hand for these ropes!" Luffy shouted out as he pointed to the other marine who was holding on the the ropes barely. Someone rushed over and help the man.

Seeing that he was getting aid, Luffy hopped off the railing getting perfect balance and strolled into the captain's room.


	4. Fire! Captain Luffy's Attack!

"Sighted!" A voice screams through the Den-den speaker, making all aboard the marine ship to stop and listen, "Pirates sighted! Anchored on the shoreline!"

Captain Luffy hurried forward, the island itself had been sighted an hour ago but it never thought it would be anchored in place sight. He stood and stared at the island, he could see it clearly; the pirates had not even tried to hide it. Bringing his telescope up to his eyes, he closed the other as he looked through. The pirate ship was being held up with large logs, wooden huts were build on the rock mass above the shoreline.

The pirates must have spotted them now, because they was running to their ship while others were climbing on; more pirates were trying to removed the logs that kept their ship in place.

Luffy's baby Den-den rang. Without removing his eye from the slope he reached down into his pocket and held it in his palm."Your orders, captain?" A voice came on as soon as he flicked the small shell at the top.

"Ready the cannons." Luffy said darkly as he stared through watching their movement, "Fire at my command."

"Aye! Aye!" The head marksman replied and sound was heard in the backward as he ordered his men to ready themselves.

Luffy watched as a large woman came out of the huts and rushed over heading for her ship. "Iron Bludgeon Albida." Luffy blinked down the slope as he confirmed his target. The female pirate captain had been raiding a lot of cruse ships as of late, giving a lot of travellers many heartaches.

"Captain, ready on your command." His head marksman shouted through the baby Den-den.

"On their starboard side, fire." Luffy said calm as he followed the large woman walking up a plank of wood to get on the ship, port side. He needed to bring them back alive. The head marksman shouted the order and soon his ship was rock as the cannons boomed, and sent cannonballs whistling towards the pirate's ship.

The cannonball struck the pirate ship, causing it to slowly fall to one side on the shoreline. Fire arose and black smoke poured into the sky.

"Bring the ship around! Paddles and sails full speed!" Luffy shouted as he took his eye away from the slope, blinking stared down at his men, "Get ready!" The men who looked after the sails rushed forward, while the paddle system men already began moving the ship.

Luffy's ships quickly came forwards, heading straight for the shoreline. "Bring us right next to their ship!" Luffy jumped over the railing and run towards the marines who dealt with hands on combat. "Prepare yourselves men!" Luffy screamed as the pirate ship drew closer, he could see pirates waiting with swords and pistols.

Many screams filled the air as the marine ship crash against the shoreline, pirate jumped from their ship onto the marine's deck. Luffy ran passed all the common pirates, searching for the captain. He jumped alone onto the pirate ship and glanced quickly around for the fat lady.

He blinked when he spotted her pulling along a short boy by the hand, with three of her men trailing behind.

Luffy punched upwards and sent flying a pirate who had tried to jump him. He blinked down at the man who was laying there with his head jerked at a odd angle as his chin began to swell.


	5. Cry Hard! Going To Marine Base!

"Coby?" Captain Luffy asks from his captain chair, he leaned backwards and glanced through the list of names of Albida's crew. Removing the list from his line of sight, he blinked and gazes over at the sobbing boy about his own age, "So you took care of their ship?"

"Yes." Coby cries out as he moved his glasses to one side and wiped his eyes with his arms, "But it was not by choice! It was a accident that I came to be there!" He placed his round glasses back on and stares Luffy right in the eyes, "Please believe me."

"On a fishing trip?" Luffy says frowning at the lilac haired teen.

"Yes. Yes." Coby said nodding at Luffy hopefully.

"And you accidentally walked onto a pirate's ship?" Luffy titled his head as he raised his eyes.

"That's right!" Coby replied as Luffy repeated his take.

"And they had you work for them for the last two years!" Luffy finished as he leaned forward dropping the list to one side and placing his hands on his deck and stared a the other teen who was seated over the other side.

"Yes..." Coby whimpered loudly and covered his face over with his hands.

"Are you stupid?" Luffy said loudly as he flopped back in his seat and laughed loudly, "What a useless guy!" Luffy held his belly and laughed fully, causing the four marine soldiers who were standing behind the pirate to snicker. "I really don't like you, you're a wimp!"

The soldiers turned their heads away as the pirate broke down and cried. "I always ..." He sobbed "wanted to be a marine..."

"With a record like this," Luffy said as he finished laughing, "I highly doubt you will."

Coby cried harder he slid off his chair and kneed onto the floor, Luffy watched him in silence while the marine soldiers gave him a look of disgust.

"Coby," Luffy spoke up as he stood and walked around the table and bent down to his lever, "Oi Coby!" Frowning knocked the crying teen over the head with his fist, causing him to moan out and hold his head, "Listen to what I saying!"

Coby lifts his head up and through his tears he stared at Luffy.

"You're probably going to get two years for this," Luffy said right out almost rudely, Coby made a odd sound between a moan and a sob, "But plead your case." Coby froze and his head shoot up, "Tell everything you told me, you may still be in for a chance."

Coby sniffed loudly at him and stared with eyes full of hope. "Really?"

"Yeah, I have heard of former pirates becoming marines." Luffy said with a kind smile and held a hand out, "These ones normally go back into the pirate community as spies, might not be what you wanted, but you would still be working for the marines."

Coby nodded and took Luffy's hand and allowed the captain to help him to his feet. "Thank you." He said with a small watery smile.

"We heading for a island that is a marine base," Luffy said waving off the thanks as he wondered back around the desk and sat again, "We will leave you there under their care, after that it is up to you. Understand?" Coby nodded his head, and the soldiers placed their hands on his shoulders and lean the young man out the room.


	6. Roronoa Zoro! In The Base!

On the marine base island a group marched up the street that lead to the main gates of the base itself. In front of the group was their captain, he glanced around at the people who stared back at him with fear on their faces.

The cuffed and chained pirates walked in the centre of the marines, some with their heads down while others held their heads up. The large woman walked apart from the rest and had more men marking her, she was know for her strength and was said easily overpower a man.

"What a strange town," Luffy remarked to his vice-captain Lambeth who was also frowning at the people they walked passed. "Why would they be afraid on a marine captain?"

"Indeed." Lambeth said in agreement, he was a much older man than Luffy. Tall and well build with deep green eyes and dark blonde hair, the man had a air of command about him and the lower members of their crew favoured him as their captain rather than the young Luffy.

As they continued walking onwards the main gates came into view; Luffy grinned as he neared wanting to have a look around the base. The gates opened for them and Luffy hurried through first.

Suddenly gun shots sounds filled the air, causing the whole group to pause.

Blinking Luffy glanced towards where the sound came from, and turned to look that way.

"Captain!" Lambeth shouted after him, "We have to sign in the prisoners!"

"Aaaa..." Luffy drew out as he turned and pouted at his second in command, "I'm sure you can handle it just fine. Well then, see ya!" All the marines shoulder's fell as they all sighed as one; most knew that their captain was strong but sometimes unreliable when it came to the paperwork.

Luffy jogged along and went round the corner of a building, coming to a large open area. He blinked and came ran over the the line of marksmen who were lowering their guns.

In the centre was a man tied to a wooden log, it cross over the centre and his arms was held around the piece. His legs were parted widen and his head hung low; he blinked at the man's dress. Black bandanna hid his hair, white top that was slowly becoming red from the bullet wounds, and dark green trousers with a light green sash round his middle.

"Who was that?" Luffy asked as he stared at the dead man, blood pooled under his feet and ran down the log.

"Roronoa Zoro." A marine marksman answered with a respectful nod when he saw Luffy was wearing a captain's coat. "The Pirate Hunter."

"Pirate Hunter?" Luffy asked with a deep frown as he stared at the man in confusion, "Why execute a hunter? That's their job."

"The Pirate Hunter seemed to insult our Captain's son...in some way..." He said looking towards a laughing blonde haired man in a suit, he was now dancing around the corpse.

"And you executed him because of that?" Luffy asked staring blankly at the line of marksmen of gritted their teeth at his words.

Luffy glared at them all causing a shiver to run down their spines. He turned and walked silently behind the blonde who was still laughing at the dead man; once reaching him Luffy raised his fist and struck the idiot over the top of the head, the Captain's son dropped to the floor in an ungraceful heap.


	7. Symbol Of Power! First Blood!

Captain Luffy of the marines ran riot around the men from the marines base, throwing them about like rag dolls. The marksmen that told him that he could find their captain 'Axe Arm Morgan' on the roof of the tallest building and that was just where he was heading.

The marines in the base had idea who this person was that was knocking their men flying but they had to stop him. But any who stood in the young man's way also went flying, causing more to made request for backup, more people came running in.

Luffy ran up the stairwell punching men out of the way without mercy, on reaching the roof's door he kicked it right off if it's hinges. And walking through the opening he stepped out into the sunshine. Such a loving day, to bad that warm sunlight was blocked out by a shadow that was suddenly there.

Luffy frowned at the giant statue that was being lifted up slowly by many marine soldiers. He carefully looked over the image of the statue.

"What's that _ugly_ thing?!" Luffy shouted out loudly as he pointed to the statue, everyone looked his way with wide eyes. Then they slowly glanced over to a tall large man, who was holding a axe like arm; he had just strange iron jaw and a even stranger vein popping on his forehead as he gazed at Luffy.

"That would be _me_." The man said as he slowly began to move towards Luffy, "I am the greatest man at this base. Meaning I rule this place, and that statue is a symbol of power, my right to rule. Insulting _it _is insulting _me_."

"You're really are as ugly as that statue," Luffy said as the man he now knew a Morgan, "I feel sorry for you with that face."

Morgan's face twisted in rage, he lifted his axe arm up and bought it down on Luffy's head. He side stepped it easy, but allowed himself to get a tiny cut on his right hand.

"Oh look you made me bleed." Luffy said dully as he gazes down at his cut, and shifted his eyes towards Morgan and stared right in them"Seeing as you drew first blood, this meaning I don't have to hold back."

Luffy grins and runs...away from Morgan and right to the statue. Then he ran between the men with the ropes and the statue, knocking the ropes out of their hands as he lifted his arm up and took them with him. The men at the end had no choice but to let go, otherwise they would have fallen when the statue did.

Everyone stood in complete shock, mouth open and pointing towards where the statue over the edge. Then came the crash as it hit the ground.

"GET HIM! I WANT HIM ALIVE SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!" Morgan's roared was heard throughout the base.


	8. Fallen! Report To Me Now!

Upon the highest roof of the marine base a young captain simply stood as people who were meant to be on his own side came running at him, with sword and pistols drawn and ready to strike.

Captain Luffy punched someone flying, and knocking three others down as he did. He raised his right leg and kick a man's chin making him seemingly float for a moment before falling backwards, with the same leg that was in the air, Luffy brought it down on two men's heads.

He spun backwards and landed a few feet away and bent slightly back as a blade move passed his face, he quickly head butted the one holding the long knife and then grabbed his arm and flung him around his head, the man's feet hit a lot of others around them.

Luffy threw the man away like a rag doll as he done before and rushed forward hitting about ten men under their chest and knocking them out due to breathlessness, they fell forward.

Luffy jumped into the air and held back his fist, he then jerked his fist toward; Luffy hit the roof, nothing happened for a moment, and then the roof's tiles caved in on themselves and shattered around him.

The man pull back sightly but gazing in fear at Morgan they came at the young man again. Only now they had a problem, the roof's floor was uneven making many trip over the rubble there.

Luffy darted towards Morgan, aiming a punch to the face. The older captain was quick enough to bring that heavy arm axe up and it came between Luffy's fist and Morgan's face.

What Morgan did not count on, was his powerful iron and steel axe to smash like a fine china plate. Luffy grinned at the look of pure disbelief on the man's face. Luffy followed this up by bringing his other fist around and striking the man right round the cheek.

"Captain!" Lambeth voice bellowed from the doorway, he was breathing hard, "What are you doing? Why are you attacking your own people?"

"Lambeth." Luffy said darkly as he stood over the fallen man, he looked his vice-captain in the eyes and shouted, "Round up everyone in this base, and some of the town's folks. I want a full report of this man's dealing within a hour! Understand?!"

"Aye! Aye Captain!" Lambeth shouted out and turned to his men behind him and started giving out orders.

"All you men are under house arrest!" Luffy screamed to the ones picking themselves off the ground, "Return to your dorm until someone come and interviews you. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" They cried out as best they could.

Luffy walked over to the edge of the roof and glanced down at the firing ranch before, where the body of the pirate hunter still hung.

"Somebody get that man down," Luffy screamed to one of his closest men, who had followed behind him. "I want a full report on his death."


	9. Remembering Zoro! Change Course!

Captain Luffy sighed heavily as he walks away from the small village alone, did was odd to think this man who just died lived so close to his home island.

Roronoa Zoro a man who wanted to be the greatest swordsman in the world, a dream that ended because another's greed for power.

Luffy glance down at the sword on his hip, Zoro's Wado Ichimonji; he taken the young man's body to his dojo that he was raised in and spoken with his old teacher.

Luffy asked for the sword even though he did not how to use this type of blade; he was used to a sword double edged one, this was long and was a single blade. The reason for his asking for the sword was for an reminded; Luffy just witness first hand what power going to one's head could do, seen the fear of the town's peoples as he walked passed the; and then there was the lost of life.

Luffy touches the sword's hilt lightly, never would he allow himself to be blinded by his status; the name Roronoa Zoro would live in his heart forever and safe guard it.

The Captain stares at the docks where a small marine ship was; his little ship named Rare Breed. It was a one man ship that was normally on board the main one. However he asked for a short leave after he gotten the reports on what happened at the marine base, now the whole base was under investigation and the Heartthrob Pirates were moved the another marine base along with Morgan.

Luffy left his entire crew at the base to replace the ones lose, they were only to happy that Lambeth was now their Captain.

Luffy jumps on his ship, it was fifteen feet long and only four foot wide. It has a large bump which was a single room, the mast was upon the bump. The helm was at the very front of the little ship.

Blinking he quickly moves to untie the ropes that held his ship to the docks, he needed to return for a new crew and head towards a place called Orange Town; which was the reason he had to leave so fast, a report had came in while on leave, a pirate had overthrow the town eight days ago and it was only made known _now_.

Luffy halts as he moves the ship away from the docks, his Den-den was ringing again.

"Captain Luffy?" A dry bored voice came over the mouth of the den-den.

"Here." Luffy answers as he runs to his helm and takes a seat in front of it as he steers the ship around.

"We have confirmed the pirate attacking Orange Town." The voice came again, "Buggy Pirates, their captain is Captain Buggy. Records show he is a fruit user."

"Orders are the same?" Luffy asks as he takes in this new information.

"No." The voice went on, "Go ahead of your new crew, they are two days away while you are half. Sail into the night if you have to."

"Alone...?" Luffy frowns at this.

"Alone. You have been deed as the stronger," The voice says sighing a little, "Captain Buggy's papers should be coming now gull by the morrow, be sure to read through before taking him on."

"Understood." Luffy said as he hears the den-den shutting down, he bolts the helm and standing he hurries for his maps to change his course.


	10. First Signs Of Buggy! Luffy Starts!

Luffy blinks up at the large ship belonging to the pirates attacking the town, he made him laugh than fill him with any dread because of the odd elephant figurehead and the circus tent that he could see pitched on the main deck.

As promised the papers regarding Captain Buggy had come and he sent a long time reading through only because he was ordered to get there as soon as, he sailed in a heavy stormy patch that kept him at bay for a while; in the night he had no choice but to sail into the night like asked, to catch up on time.

Luffy glances over at the broken homes and shops that ran along the wooden decks at the seafront of the town. He quickly ties his small ship to the nearest pole and jumps up onto the deck, most everything he could see was destroy, it something passed through and blow up at the other end because only at few points were fires flickering.

'Why couldn't we move sooner?' Luffy asks himself as he hurries further into the town, jumping over bits and pieces of wood that blocked his path. 'Why did they wait so long to give the order?'

Luffy came to a clearly, an area where it had been untouched. He gazes over the nicely well build homes with long and wide roads, it was a beautiful town one that anyone would be proud to call home.

Luffy silently follows the road, heading toward a tall building right in the centre of town and the only place that was unharmed by the blasts and fires, meaning this was where it came from. As he neared he could hear laughter, shouting, cheering and other noises coming from the top and inside the building.

Walking into the main entrance he found no one in the large lobby, the distance sounds of some partying was coming from a room to his right. Luffy turns his attention to that, there was another sound that was coming from there, one he did not like.

"There should be no townies here!" Luffy hisses to himself as he now ran to the room, the woman's screams echoing around the walls. Luffy kicks the door in making it go flying to the other side of the room, and hurries inside. What he finds stops his heart.

There in the middle of eight men was a naked young woman with tear strains old and new running round her cheek, her body was covered in bruises and blood. She still had fight in her still she was glaring hard at the ones who there trying to make grabs at her.

None had seen the marine captain enter, they might have mistaking the crashing noise for one of their own, Luffy did not know nor did not care they not seeing him gave a good chance to knock them flying.

Luffy ran at them jumping into the air and raising his fist, he strike out at the first one he came across sending him flying right into three others. Now they seen him as he was landing, as soon as his feet touched the floor he was up again, just time with his legs back behind him and swinging it around for a full house kick.

Luffy took off his captain's jacket and bending down he wraps it around the orange haired woman's shoulders. She tighten it to herself crying inside, mumbling words of thanks.

* * *

Straightening himself he glares darkly at the men in front of him, as long as they were conscience he was going to hurt them greatly.

**A/N**: Question for readers: Should I up the rating for this, because of the characters death and other dark elements?


	11. The Mayor Of Orange Town! Mohji Comes!

Luffy released the man's head, his bloody body fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Turning to look behind he saw the trails of bodies there, some were still moving but none could get away; he had shattered their bones in their legs, even if they managed to get out of the building the pirate would not get very far.

The orange hair woman he noticed was following behind at a distance, she was watching which one he crushed with a sick twisted smile on her face. It seems to Luffy, that she had gone mad.

'I was told that everyone had gotten out of town.' Luffy thinks angry with himself and his higher ups, since those people seemed to to care about the anyone in the much smaller settlements.

He was already on the fourth floor and there was two floors to go before he reached the roof, he cleared out the pirates in every room he wandered into broking them down. Walking up the staircase again, he notices dried blood on the them. Turning to the walls he sees bloody hand prints, like someone had been dragged up them and tried to cling onto anything.

Thinking that there were more town's people there, he quicken his pace and came to the next landing and turn to the door for that floor. Those dried bloody hand prints was all over the bottom of the door's frame.

Light footsteps told him that the woman had caught up with him. A gasp was heard and glancing over his shoulder he saw a hand coming out of his jacket and holding her mouth.

"Was there anyone else here besides you?" Luffy asks the woman at last, he did not know how to deal with her; he had trained for anything even this kind of thing but he wasn't very good at it and often left it to the female marines.

"The Mayor." The woman says in a small horse voice, "The Mayor, he came in after me."

Luffy sighs loudly as he turns back to the door and hurries to open it. Throwing it open it blinked at the sight in front of him, another gasp came from the woman behind him and he felt her curl into his back.

The marine glance upwards and saw an old man. Again his heart went out. The man had been pinned to the wall with long swords, he like the woman was naked and beaten. However it looked like he had a slowly painful death; his inside had carefully taken out and threw around while he was still alive.

The young woman stepped away from Luffy and fell to her knees, he could hear her vomiting whatever was in her stomach. He turns and gazes down at her, bending slightly he rubs her back not knowing what else to do.

"Pirates are...pirates are..." She hisses out over and over, fresh tears forms and rolls down her cheeks.

'Some marine I'm turning out to be...' Luffy thinks sadly as the woman struggles mentally, 'I only know how to beat others up! But if the damage has been done, I'm useless to the people.'

Feeling suddenly sick Luffy frowns as he turns a little to stare at the newcomer smiling at him with a smug expression on his face. He was wearing a hairy tank top that showed his belly and short low trousers, with ankle hight boots.

"So you're the one causing the trouble!" The man says as he holds his hand up high and a large white lion appears from around the corner growling softy, "Some of our men managed to see you coming, but I never thought that you could get this far.."

"Oh...You're are Mohji, one of Buggy's right hand men." Luffy says standing to face the man with the funny hair style, he somehow made it look like ears on the top of his head.

"I am pleased you know me Marine!" Mohji shouts proudly as he points at him, "Richie! It's dinner time! Rip him to pieces!"

The lion rans at Luffy, who prepared his fist. The marine hit the lion right around the jaw forcing it's head into the wall. As Luffy moves away the lion's head stay embedded into the wall for a moment and then slowly falls.


End file.
